


Micaloz

by OnlyLoveHere



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Almost Happy Ending, Angst, F/F, F/M, Rape mentoins, abuse survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyLoveHere/pseuds/OnlyLoveHere





	Micaloz

I’ve dreamed about him twice this week, and it’s only Wednesday at noon  
Each time I wake up  
I’m glad it’s over  
Thrilled it isn’t real

Overjoyed I want to wake up

In the dreams, even then I can’t say out loud how I want him gone  
I want for it to be,  
Someone, anyone else  
I make up other men

Any other man

Once it was her that came to my rescue, she’s always saving me  
Somehow he was in my room  
In my bed with me  
He talked his way in

Like he used to

In the dreams he’s worse than he was, not in degrees  
He’s a caricature  
Now everyone can see him  
See how he treated me

How he acted alone

He was selfish and thought only of himself, what I wanted didn’t matter  
Barged into my life  
With no warning  
And now into my dreams

There’s no escape rope there

Now it’s one pm on a Wednesday  
And already the man  
Who should have known better  
Has violated me again

Because he knew the way in

Just when I thought I was free, for good this time  
He’s back with a vengeance  
And this time I can’t just  
Yell him away

Because he’s in my head

Waiting for me to fall asleep in her arms, thinking I’m safe  
Thinking I’m free of his games  
And being guilted into seeing him  
Poisonous words and ideas

And his ‘needs’

Sometimes I don’t think I”ll ever be free, never stop seeing him  
But then I roll over  
And there she is  
My hope, my saviour, my love

My chance to live again

She burns brighter than I ever could, brighter than he tried to  
Even if she doesn’t always believe it  
No matter how many times  
I try to convince her

My mighty light

My sweet kisses at midnight, gentle touches, soft whispers and giggles  
Reassuring me  
Holding me tight  
And letting me do the same

My micaloz

And even so I’m still afraid I’ll see him tonight


End file.
